Miasma Child
by AnimeFan-Artemis
Summary: (Shounen Ai)While journeying in search of Myrrh, a male selkie finds a male clavat lying in the center of the miasma stream without the protection of a crystal. This mysterious miasma child has no recollection of who he is or where he’s from...
1. A Journey Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles. Most of what is contained in this story is my own ideas based on the game, so don't steal please.  
I'm dedicating this fic to SugarHighHiei.

Why? Because I'm enjoying her FF:CC boy love fic and I'm proud of how well she's dealt with an immature flamer/author (whose name shall not be mentioned). That and she convinced me, without knowing, that yes FF:CC can have shounen ai and that I can write one and not feel silly. Weee! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Title: Miasma Child  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure  
Content: Shounen ai, mild language, mild violence, humor

Summary: While journeying in search of Myrrh, a male selkie finds a male clavat lying in the center of the miasma stream without the protection of a crystal. This mysterious miasma child has no recollection of who he is or where he's from...

Note: Yes, this story has shounen ai in it. Yes, that is boy/boy love. Homosexuality. Get over it. And yes, this is rated PG-13. Some of you may be shocked to learn that not all stories about gay couples are R rated. Grow up. Also, this story will mention events in the actual game. Not anything spoiler type, though. And I've not yet beaten the game, so bare with my lack of knowledge on the story plot...all though I'm sure I'm not alone.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dedication: o

**Chapter One: A Journey Ends**

_Year 8_

Today I managed to defeat the Shell Dragon which guarded the Myrrh Bush of Gilgan Marsh. I almost didn't survive the battle, but I recalled the words of my friends and stood my ground. It's funny. I've traveled with the caravan for seven years, fighting alongside my companions. I always had their support in battle, I never really thought I was capable of facing such battles alone.

Now that I've gathered the fourth drop of Myrrh, I can return home as the stronger person I've become. I hope they're all ok.

The raccoon tail Selkie set the quill in the diary and closed it, relaxing in the shade of the Myrrh Bush. A year of fighting on his own and he had managed to gather enough Myrrh for his village to stay safe. Smiling, he lazily brushed back a loose strand of blonde hair.

Sitting up, he looked towards the entrance as a Moogle scurried over to him with a letter in its mouth.

Letter for Gwyn! And there's a package to! The Mail Moogle reported as he took the letter and opened it.

_Dear Gwyn,_

Are you well? We're all very worried about you, it's just to bad we were unable to go with the caravan this year. If only the Crystal hadn't suddenly died like that for that long. How strange! So you know, my father's back is getting better and I'll be able to go with the caravan next time if nothing else happens. Yeu's little sister is over her strange illness and Chi sent a letter stating her and her family would be returning to Brem in time for the annual festival. Mana's cow delivered safely, and they were twins! Isn't that nice? She'll be able to come along next year to. Rain's house repairs are almost done, which is good news for her family. And Galbin's wing is almost fully healed. So by the looks of it, we'll all be back together for next year's Myrrh gathering!

Please reply to this. I know its silly, but we need to know you're ok. We all feel bad for not being able to go with you. But you know, going out there alone to find the Myrrh was a really brave thing to do.  
Sincerely,  
Grace

Gwyn smiled to himself, glad to here that everyone back home was doing fine. Taking the quill back out of the diary and tearing off an extra sheet of paper, he wrote his reply and placed it into an envelope from his pack. He handed it to the Moogle, and took the package in its place. Opening it, he found a loaf of Bannok and a note from Galbin.

_Don't forget, bannok tastes good and can help injuries heal faster. Eat heartily and hurry home to Brem._

Gwyn tucked the note away and broke off some of the bannok, placing the rest safely away in his pack and eating his piece. He could feel it working already, soothing the wounds he'd received from the Shell Dragon's large horns. Standing, he grabbed his pack off the ground and turned to his only companion, Mag the moogle.

Come on, Mag. Let's head out.

Mag stretched her wings and flew up off the ground, picking up the chalice, Sounds good to me, kupo.

Together, they exited the Marsh through the same path they had entered. With the chalice safely stored in the caravan, Mag resting in a pouch that hung from the side, and Gwyn relaxing in the driver seat, the Brem Caravan started across the grassy plains of Reming towards the miasma stream that separated it from Tamara. From there, Gwyn led the caravan along the southern road, stopping near Magell to shift the element of the chalice's crystal to that of Water. Then it was off to the last Miasma stream that stood between the caravaner and home.

As they neared the the stream, the caravan from Tamara came out of its mists with a full chalice of their own. Gwyn slowed and hopped down from the seat, greeting the group of clavats and Lilties with a polite bow.

How goes your journey? He asked.

The head Lilty of the caravan signaled for the others to slow to a stop as well, and he walked forward to greet Gwyn with a salute, Good-day, Southerner. Our journey has been smooth. And yours?

Gwyn gestured to his own full chalice, Successful, as one can see. Any rumors or news of interest?

The female clavat of the group shook her head, Nothing but the usual mill of rumors.

Her male counterpart stepped forward, Although, there was a weird episode a moment ago. While walking through the Miasma stream, there was a flash of light and we were suddenly knocked forward by a powerful force.No one got hurt, so we kept going, The Lilty leader finished.

Gwyn frowned and looked past them towards the stream he'd soon have to cross. The female Lilty noticed his concern and smiled reassuringly, It's probably nothing but a momentary burst of Miasma. You should have little difficulty crossing it, Selkie.That is, unless this burst has caused the stream to grow even more powerful, A Clavat Gwyn hadn't seen before spoke up, walking towards him from behind the caravan. He was different from any Clavats Gwyn had ever known. He was tall, with matted-down spiky black hair and green eyes. He was dressed in a white trenchcoat, white pants, black boots, and a black shirt. He wore thin rimmed glasses and had a pencil behind his left ear.

The Lilty leader introduced them, Cid, this is the caravan from Brem. And this is Cid. He's a scientist from the Tamaran Academy.Scholar, actually, Cid bowed. I was just visiting Brem, actually. I heard rumor that the crystal there had failed without warning. Good to know its power returned quickly. Would have been a shame to see such a beautiful village destroyed by the Miasma.

Gwyn nodded, Yes. It would have.

Cid smiled, then turned to his companions, Shall we depart then? I must get home and look more into these two incidents.

The Lilty leader stretched and repositioned his helmet, then nodded, Yes. Tamara awaits our return.As does your wife, One clavat said and they all laughed at the Lilty's reddened face.

They all said together, waving cheerfully as the started forward again.

Gwyn waved until they vanished over a hill and sighed, looking at Mag with a lighthearted smile, I'm glad they faired well, this year. I hope the other caravans did as well.

Mag yawned and shook herself, Yes. Well, shall we go then?

Gwyn turned, looking at the towering wall of miasma that awaited them, We'll have to be careful. A lot of strange things have been happening lately with the miasma, and this light they talked about could be another one.You'll have to be careful, Mag pointed out, snuggling further into her pouch. I'm a moogle. All these miasma streams do to me is annoy my fur.We could shave it all off, Gwyn half-joked, smirking at her.

Ha ha. Funny, She scoffed, glaring at him. You do, and the next time we travel together, you'll be the one carrying the chalice.Ok! Ok! I was only joking with you, Gwyn rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous smile, a small bead of sweat trickling down the side of his face.

Mag looked sideways at him with narrowed eyes, causing him to laugh as he got back onto the caravan. It had been a good year, and Mag had been a wonderful companion and friend. It was nice to have someone to chat with and poke fun at for a friendly laugh. Taking the reigns, he coaxed their caravan forward, towards the swirling blue clouds of the miasma stream.


	2. Stranger Within The Mist

AnimeFan-Artemis: Wow! I have exactly...one fan. XD lmao. Well, that wasn't so bad for the first chapter, eh? Some of you may have a few questions from it though...so I'll try and explain the best I can.

First, the mentioned Myrrh Bush... Just like the Myrrh Trees of the other continent, the Myrrh Bush is just a shorter version that makes less Myrrh. Takes four drops of Myrrh to fill the chalice.

What, you ask. Well, this story takes place in a larger continent on the other side of the planet that the game existed on. There are four Towns/Villages here...Tamara, Gala Rem, Kisk, and Brem. There are less Clavats on this continents, but plenty of Lilties and Selkies. Yuke population is about the same as the other continent. That'll all be explained later on. Also, since I don't know what those little blue things are that pull the caravans, and since I miss these little birds so much in this game, the caravans of this continent are pulled by...Chocobas! Yeah!

Chapter TwoStranger within the Mist

The Miasma Stream...no matter where you would go in the world, there was always a miasma stream somewhere. No one knows where the miasma came from, or why it gathers so thickly and moves so swiftly in one place. The stream eats away at the ground, creating a great tear in the land. But there is always a bit of the old land left, a bridge that allows passage across the canyon now formed.

This knowledge was always a comforting thought to caravaners, but to Gwyn...all alone with only a mog as a companion...the idea was slightly disturbing. Deep down, he knew at any time the stream could finally tear away that bridge of land...with him possibly still on it. It would have been nice to have Rain with him. Her optimism would have made him feel less skeptical about the safety of crossing these bridges.

Gwyn slowed the caravan as they got closer to the center of the stream, guarding his face against the strong gusts of wind created by the miasma that seemed to push them away. His clothes and face were both soaked from all the water in the air around them, and he was glad that winter hadn't settled early this year. Crossing water miasma streams in winter had not been a fun first experience, he recalled.

The strength of the miasma seems to have increased! Mag yelled at him, but Gwyn heard it more as a whisper as the wind blew her words away from him.

He turned to her, digging his feet more firmly into the ground, Then we have to increase our strength! The village is relying on us for this Myrrh!

Mag looked a bit scared but nodded to him, hiding deeper in her pouch. Gwyn let himself slide a little so he was next to the caravan. He reached in and grasped the chalice, then started back towards the center of the bridge with it tucked tightly in his arms.

The crystal on the chalice grew more bright and he could feel its power spreading outward to surround them in a protective bubble of clean air. He sighed thankfully as the bubble finally grew large enough to completely surround them, cutting off the wind. Dropping to his knees, he allowed himself a momentary rest.

That...was...intense! The power is so much stronger, He huffed out, wiping his forehead of the mixed sweat and water.

Mag groaned, poking her head out of her pouch to see herself.

It's amazing the bridge hasn't given in! Gwyn exclaimed, standing back up and regathering his wits.

Mag blinked and quickly hid into her pouch, Kupo! Gwyn, look out! Gwyn yelped and jumped back as five goblins appeared out of the stream. This isn't right! Monsters have never appeared within the streams!

Gwyn pulled his weapon out of the caravan and positioned himself in defense. Something about these goblins was wrong. Their eyes were glowing red and their skin was black instead of brown. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up at the sight of them.

They stood there, looking at him for a while, then two of the five charged at him with their goblish blades swinging. With experienced practice, Gwyn parried the attacks and came around with a swing, smacking them both with a powerful hit. They fell back and dissolved into nothing. Two more came at him then, this time wielding spears. Gwyn ducked under one of their attacks, but the other goblin's spear managed to graze his arm, ripping his fur pauldron and tearing some of his skin.

Jumping back, Gwyn winced with a pained snarl and dived at them with as strong a swing as he could muster. He hit the goblin directly in the gut, sending it flying off the bridge and down into the bottomless canyon. Whipping around, he summoned up thundara from his Thundara Ring and sent it at the goblin that had wounded him. It hit, doing double the damage thanks to the water in the air. The goblin fell with a silent scream, then dissolved away.

He gripped his staff, turning towards the last and largest goblin that was left. He positioned himself like a batter waiting for the pitcher to throw the ball, baring his teeth at the monster angrily, Well! Come and get it, beast!

The goblin leader made no move towards him. It watched him silently, like a statue with intelligent eyes. Gwyn got the distinct feeling that it was measuring him up in its mind. Then, it moved. In fact, the goblin turned and ran away from him and back into the mist.

Hey! Oh no you don't! Gwyn shouted angrily, charging after the monster.

Mag shouted in panic, grabbing the chalice and flying after him before he ran straight into the miasma. Their caravan followed as their chocoba smartly new that safety was within the chalice's protective bubble.

Gwyn ignored Mag and continued after the goblin, growing frustrated as it vanished out of his site in the stream. Without warning, his sandal snagged on a rock and he felt himself lose balance and fall down. He landed with an , his staff skidding dangerously close to the edge of the bridge.

Mag's voice called out in alarm above him.

I know. I lost him, Gwyn groaned. Then he blinked as he realized the ground his head was on was softer and higher then the ground his knees were painfully throbbing against. Pushing himself into a sitting position, he nearly fell back in shock. That hadn't been the ground! It had been a person!

Mag set the chalice down next to him and flew around the young man he'd fallen on, Is he a clavat? He's the strangest I've ever seen, kupo.What's he doing here in the middle of the stream? Gwyn wondered, for indeed they sat in the center of the bridge. It was then that he noticed the strength of the miasma had died down and was normal like before.

This is weird, Mag whined, slightly frightened.

Gwyn agreed, looking back down at the clavat. First, Brem's crystal dies without warning. Then, some light shows up and the stream grows amazingly stronger. Then we're attacked by the oddest looking, easiest to kill goblins. And now...this clavat. Here. In the center of the miasma stream.And no crystal with him to protect him from the miasma, Mag announced as she finished her examination of him. And he looks weird for a clavat. His hair is silver and his skin is so dark! Like he's been out in the sun, tanning or something.No crystal? Gwyn looked at Mag unbelievingly.

Yep. I don't see any crystal on him.

Gwyn frowned and reached over, pulling off the clavat's cap and feeling his forehead, He doesn't seem sick though. And he's still alive. How could he survive in this without a crystal? Mag shrugged.

Gwyn put the cap on the ground and looked thoughtfully at the clavat, Well, he couldn't have been here that long. The Tamaran caravan didn't mention anything about him, and I'm sure they wouldn't have left him laying here for dead.We should take him back to Brem and have Galbin look him over, Mag suggested.

Good idea, Gwyn nodded, pushing himself back up to a standing position, wincing from the pain of his knees and his injured arm. Gonna have bruises for a week. Mag agreed, grabbing the chalice up and flying it over to their caravan.

Gwyn took a deep breath and knelt, ignoring his knees and scooping the clavat up. He stood with a pained hiss and walked over to the caravan. With Mag's help, they made a bed in the back of the caravan for the clavat and laid him on it. Then as Mag made sure he was settled in, Gwyn limped over and gathered his sword and the clavat's hat.

Mag watched him return to the caravan with the items, frowning slightly. Let me cast cure on you, kupo.

Gwyn looked at her and nodded, smiling slightly, Yet another good idea.

Mag cast a few cures on him and on the clavat, then they resituated themselves and Gwyn led the caravan forward and out of the miasma stream. Home was just a skip and a hop away, now.


End file.
